


the colder the christmas, the warmer the hugs

by alileely



Series: a little wonder's 23 days of wonder entries [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, just johnny and ten being cute, that's basically the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alileely/pseuds/alileely
Summary: Christmases are always cold around here. But Johnny and Ten? Well, they had their own ways of staying warm.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: a little wonder's 23 days of wonder entries [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048756
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	the colder the christmas, the warmer the hugs

His hands were trembling as he tried to get the key into the lock. The winter was deathly cold, nipping at every part of his exposed flesh. Finally, he managed to get the key into the lock. He muttered a small prayer under his breath before turning it.

_Nothing._

"I thought you had the key ready," Ten spoke from beside him, huddling closer for warmth.

"Yeah, wait, sorry," Johnny spoke through chattering teeth, desperately going through the keyring in his numbing fingers. "I don't know what... I'm pretty sure it was this one..."

"Wait, you don't even know which one it is?"

"I thought I did," Johnny argued softly, trying another key. "Shit, not this one, either."

Ten let out a small groan, muttering a nasty word that would probably have his grandmother tossing in her grave. He rubbed his hands together in a desperate attempt to stay warm, blowing on it and relishing the heat, however temporary it was. A cold wind blew, causing both of them to shudder and instinctively draw closer to one another.

"Bet we're gonna freeze out here before you can open that door."

"Shut up, I'm trying here."

"Not saying you aren't. Just saying it's not going so well."

Johnny decided to focus on trying all the keys. He tried another, then another... wait, did he try that one already? He wasn't sure anymore; it was confusing with so many keys and the cold was distracting him. Not to mention Ten was right there, so close that he could feel his breath on his neck. It was hard enough pretending that he hadn't wanted to kiss him all night. It was another thing to have to restrain himself from grabbing him right then and there.

"I'm taking the fuzzy blanket tonight and you're not sharing with me."

Johnny frowned as he faced Ten. The only thing that separated them from freezing to death in this heartless winter was said fuzzy blanket. All the other blankets they had were either too thin or too short for Johnny's long legs, so he wasn't too excited about that idea.

"You would really have me freeze to death over a bunch of keys?"

There was a teasing lilt in Ten's voice as he smiled, that devilish smile he always had when he knew he was up to no good, "Yeah, you could be my pretty little ice sculpture."

With a scoff, Johnny turned back to the door, struggling with the keys again. There was a loud clink before he tried to insert another key into the lock, saying, "Damn, that gives a whole new meaning to _ice me out_."

_Wrong key._

"Damn it," he snapped, causing Ten to burst out laughing. He was pretty sure this wasn't the right time to be laughing. If they kept going at this rate, they would probably both end up with hypothermia — or was that going too far? Ten wasn't really sure if they could get hypothermia out here, but the deathly chill certainly did not feel good. The trembling was getting harder to control and his entire body felt stiff. He was pretty sure he couldn't feel his leg anymore.

"Take your time. We're only, like, a few minutes away from turning into Elsa's little ice minions," Ten said nonchalantly, wrapping his arms tighter around himself.

"You know what?"

"What?"

Ten never got to know what. Or maybe he did. Johnny had never given a verbal answer, but he guessed that kiss meant "shut up" or something. He wasn't complaining.

He wasn't about to shut up either.

"Your nose... feels really cold on my face."

"If you think that's cold," Johnny said, followed by a sharp yelp from Ten as he felt Johnny's ice cold fingers under his scarf on the back of his neck. Johnny simply giggled at the sight, watching fondly as Ten struggled against him.

"You can be so annoying sometimes," Ten whispered.

Johnny clasped their hands together, softly blowing on Ten's trembling hands. They drew close together, the space between them getting smaller, fingers getting warmer. Johnny picked up the keys which he had dropped in that split second he had decided to give in and just kiss the damn guy. One hand still enclosed tightly between Ten's hands, he tried another key.

_Please, let this one work._

There was a click. Then, Johnny turned the knob and the door obediently opened.

"Finally!" Ten exclaimed, immediately letting go of Johnny's hand and rushing inside, desperate for warmth and maybe a mug of hot chocolate. The taller man chuckled to himself, pausing only briefly to pick up the grocery bags at his feet before stepping inside after him.

"Let me just get these groceries in the kitchen," Johnny said. A large gust of wind drifted inside before he could close the door, making him shiver. "Turn the heater on, babe."

It didn't take long for Johnny to place the groceries inside the kitchen. There wasn't really much to sort out, just a few vegetables and meat, some fruits, and a carton of milk. By the time he was done, the kitchen was all set. But something felt... _off._ Frowning, he set off to investigate, calling out, "Babe, did you turn the heater on?"

Slipping into the living room, Johnny saw that the heater was not turned on. But Ten was sitting comfortably by the fireplace, lit up for the first time that year.

"Babe, I thought I said turn on the heater."

Ten flashed Johnny an innocent smile, and Johnny had to respect how Ten obviously knew how much power he had over him and he knew exactly how to use it. "But the fireplace seemed like a much more effective way to get rid of the cold."

Johnny sighed as he plopped down beside Ten. Instantly, he felt the cold lift off his body like a layer of skin. He sighed, sinking back comfortably into the couch. Ten offered the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders, prompting Johnny to snuggle up against him. For a moment, the whole world was silent.

Ten closed his eyes as he laid his head on Johnny's chest. There was only the crackling of the fire, and the muted sounds of Christmas songs playing from their neighbor's house, and the soft sound of Johnny's heartbeat.

"Hey," Ten spoke softly as Johnny stroked his shoulder.

Johnny hummed in response, and Ten snuggled closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He allowed himself to sigh softly, feeling safe beside him and warm against his body. "Can we build a blanket fort tonight?"

There was amusement in Johnny's voice as he repeated, "A blanket fort?" 

Ten nodded enthusiastically, almost like a little kid who had just been asked if he wanted to go to Disneyland for his birthday. In fact, Johnny was sure he would have reacted like that to pretty much anything. He chuckled to himself as he remembered how excited Ten got when he cooked an egg in a perfect circle, jumping up and down on the bed as Johnny, suddenly awoken, blinked in confusion. _Why was he being so loud at 6 in the morning_ , he had thought.

"A blanket fort here?"

"Yeah."

"In front of the fireplace?"

"Yeah."

"Where the blankets could easily catch fire and burn the house down?"

"Isn't it exciting?"

Ten's eyes sparkled and Johnny — well, he couldn't exactly say no to that.

"Death by freezing or death by burning," he whispered softly to himself, shaking his head in amusement as he stood up. "I'll get the blankets upstairs. You get the chairs."

Ten practically jumped up and skipped towards the kitchen to retrieve the chairs, and Johnny found himself walking up the stairs a little bit faster. Blankets in hand, he hurried back down to find Ten excitedly bouncing in the middle of the living room, a wide smile on his face.

Together, they silently built their blanket fort. Before they were done, Johnny had slipped quietly outside of the living room and came back with two cups of warm chocolate. Ten thought he could no longer remember how cold he had been only less than an hour ago; it felt like it had been an infinity away, and his skin had only known the warmth of the blanket wrapped tightly around him like a cocoon, the heat of the gentle fire burning in the furnace, and the soft touch of fingers caressing his face and trailing down his arms.

The wind blew cold outside, merciless as it touched the bare skins of anyone who found themselves unlucky enough to be out and about. But Johnny and Ten were warm, sighing contentedly as they rested in each other's arms inside their little blanket fort.

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/alileely) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/alileely)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed this little thing I wrote. Cliché, I know. Cheesy? Yeah, probably. I really am just starting out with this fluff thing, so I'm pulling out all the clichés. Gotta start somewhere, right? But as usual, kudos, comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms will be highly appreciated!!!
> 
> Sending u hugs ♡


End file.
